Nalgonda district
| subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Andhra Pradesh | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = Telangana | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_total = 3,483,648 | population_as_of = 2011 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Telugu | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | registration_plate = | blank1_name_sec1 = Coastline | blank1_info_sec1 = | website = www.nalgonda.info | footnotes = }} Fort in Nalgonda District]] .]] Nalgonda District is a district in Andhra Pradesh. It has a population of 3,483,648 of which 13.32% is urban as of 2011. Etymology Its name is derived from two Telugu words Nalla (Black) & Konda (Hills) i.e. Black Hills. History Nalgonda was earlier referred to as Neelagiri, the name given by some Rajput rulers and the name was changed to Nallagonda only after its conquest by Allauddin Bahaman Shah, a Bahamani king. Nalgonda District's place in Telangana Rebellion history It has a major role in the Telangana Rebellion. Much of the struggle revolves round Nallagonda and Warangal districts alone and later spread to other regions as well. Almost all the villages in the district were involved in this. the movement was led by Andhra Maha Sabha and Communists. Marshall Law was imposed in the Dist. in 1946. Many people were killed by Razakars or by feudal lords goons and Nizam's armies. Some 3000–5000 villages were liberated and self-governing bodies were formed. Lands were distributed among the poor. Many feudal landlords " Jagirdaars " were killed or ripped of their properties. Battles raged between Communists and Razakars (and Nizam's armies ). Finally this ended with Indian Forces "Police Action" and Telangana along with Hyderabad state is merged into Indian Union. Many leaders like Bheemireddy Narasimha Reddy, Raavi Narayana Reddy, Mallu Swarajyam (woman revolutionary) and her husband, Arutla Ramachandra Reddy and his wife, poets like Bandi Yadagiri, Suddala Hanumanthu, etc. played an important role in the movement. The district's (peoples) part in the rebellion is even immortalized in the poetry of the Movement which were popular then. These were used as a means to enlighten the common people about the revolt and its leaders. one such poem by Bandi Yadagiri (Venkepally Village Nuthankal Mandal), who penned the famous song " బండెనుక బండి కట్టి… ". 'సుట్టుముట్టూ సూర్యపేట, నట్టనడుమ నల్లగొండ నువ్వుండేది హైద్రబాదు దాని పక్క గోలుకొండ'.. Nalgonda District is currently a part of the Red Corridor. Geography , 1895]] Nalgonda district occupies an area of approximately , comparatively equivalent to Indonesia's Flores. Towns in the district include: Nalgonda, Suryapet, Miryalaguda, Bhongir, Kodada, Nakrekal, Choutuppal, Chityal, Ramannapeta, Kattangur, Bhoodhan Pochampally, Aleru, Narkatpalli, Huzurnagar, Devarakonda, Yadagirigutta, Rajapet, Mothkur, and Kanegal. The rivers Krishna, Musi River, Aleru, Peddavagu, Dindi and Paleru flow through the Nalgonda district. Minerals in the district include Limestone, Black & Color Granites. Clean drinking water, water supply for irrigation and educational facilities for all are perhaps the most important problems Nalgonda faces right now. Nearly 500 villages in Nalgonda district are affected by the high fluorine content in water. It is estimated that nearly 1 million people are affected by Fluorosis in Nalgonda district. Parada village under Kattangur Mandal was suffering due to drinking water; almost all the villages were supplied with water from Krishna except this village. Economy In 2006 the Indian government named Nalgonda one of the country's 250 poorest districts (out of a total of 640). It is one of the thirteen districts in Andhra Pradesh currently receiving funds from the Backward Regions Grant Fund Programme (BRGF). Agriculture ; Irrigation projects * Nagarjuna Sagar * Alimineti Madhava Reddy Project (previously known as the Srisailam Left Bank Canal) ; Major crops Major crops include Paddy, Pulses, mousambi/Lime (fruit), Millets & Oil Seeds. Industry Industries in the Nalgonda district are Silk, Jaggery, Leather, Cement factories, Pipes manufacturing & Cotton, Rice Business(Rice Mills). Handlooms The popular Pochampally Saris and Puttapaka Saris are made here. Divisions 1.Nalgonda 2.Suryapet 3.Miryalaguda 4.Bhongir 5.Devarakonda(Sub Division) Mandals * Gram panchayats under Nalgonda mandal is a total of 1178 Household indicators In 2007–2008 the International Institute for Population Sciences interviewed 1236 households in 43 villages across the district. They found that 90.4% had access to electricity, 97% had drinking water, 29.1% toilet facilities, and 45.1% lived in a pucca (permanent) home. 37.5% of girls wed before the legal age of 18 and 87% of interviewees carried a BPL card. Demographics According to the 2011 census Nalgonda district has a population of 3,483,648, roughly equal to the nation of Panama or the US state of Connecticut. This gives it a ranking of 88th in India (out of a total of 640). The district has a population density of . Its population growth rate over the decade 2001-2011 was 7.26%. Nalgonda has a sex ratio of 982 females for every 1000 males, and a literacy rate of 65.05%. Places Of Interest Some of the Places for catching the attention of Tourists in the District are: Yadagiri Gutta Yadagiri Gutta, which is the most devotional place in Nalgonda is located near Bhuvanagiri Town. It is close to Hyderabad, the capital city and the APSRTC runs many buses to the temple town from Mahatma Gandhi Bus Station. The temple draws huge crowds, especially during vacations and on weekends. This is the Place of worship of Lord Laxmi Narasimha Swami. Nagarjuna Sagar World's largest masonry dam This is famous Dam in south India with 26 gates and a Hydroelectric plant. The place also hosts waterfalls called 'Ethipothala' and Gowthama Buddha Museum. Bhuvanangiri Fort Bhuvanangiri Fort was built by Tribhuvanamalla Vikramaditya VI on an isolated rock. The Bala Hisar or citadel on the top of the hill gives a bird's eye view of the neighbouring area. The fort is associated with the herioc queen Rudramadevi and her grandson Prataparudra's rule. PillalaMarri PillalaMarri is one of the oldest Lord Shiva temples which is considered to be 1000 years old. Pillalamarri, being the birthplace of the famous Telugu poet Pillamarri Pina Virabhadrudu, is not only historically but also culturally and religiously significant. Mattapalli One of the famous devotional places in A.P is also in Nalgonda dist. Sri Jain Mandir, Kolanupaka The Jain Shrine at Kolanupaka village, near Aler town is more than 2000 years old. This holy temple has three holy idols of Lord Adinath, Lord Neminath and ord Mahaveera and 21 other "Theerthankaras". It is very recently renovated by more than 150 artisans from Gujarat and Rajasthan. Nandikonda A small village on the banks of the Krishna River where several Buddhist structures like monasteries and pillared halls were unearthed and preserved in a museum of the Central Archeological Department. Panagal A village near Nalgonda. There are several ancient temples built under the reign of the Kakatiya, Reddy and Velama kings. There is an archeological museum which has several interesting artifacts. Vaadapalli This is famous for its bridge and also called 'Triveni sangamam'(Confluence) where three rivers Godavari, Krishna and Musi meet. Nagulapahad This village is about 18 km South of Suryapet, on banks of the Musi river, famous for its temples. There are two Ancient temples (Trilingeswara Aalayam (Shivalayam) and Veerabhadreswara Aalayam) in this village, founded by the "Reddy Rajas" in the Kakatiya's era...They got the amazing art and beautiful sculptures carved on the black stone....These two temples are similar to the Warangal's "Thousand pillar temple"...and Pillalamarri Temple. These templeas are famous for Every year SHIVARATHRI 'Jatara' too. Trivia * Nalgonda dist. is famous for cement factories like Vishnu, Priya, Raasi etc. and Sudhakar polymer pipes. * Nalgonda, Suryapeta, Miryalguda, Devarakonda, Bhuvanagiri, Mothkur Haliya, Konda Mallepally Choutupall, Kodad, Chityala & Thirumalagiri are famous Trading and Business centers in Nalgonda dist. * Nalgonda dist. has the highest number of engineering colleges apart from Ranga Reddy dist in the state of Andhra Pradesh. * Pochampalli sarees which are famous in India are weaved from Nalgonda dist. * Tollywood actors Kanta Rao, Prabhakar Reddy, Jaya Prakash Reddy (JP-Vilan), Venu Madhav, Uttej and lyricist Suddala Ashok Teja and noted film Telugu film directors N.Shankar (Encounter,Jai Bolo Telangana, etc.), Sagar Chandra (Ayyare movie) are from Nalgonda District. * miryalaguda is very famous for rice mills Image Gallery File:A view of Bhongir Fort, AP W IMG 3108.jpg|A view of Bhongir Fort File:LateefSahebDargaNalgonda.jpg|LateefSaheb Darga in Nalgonda File:APSRTC Busbay Nalgonda.jpg|APSRTC Busbay Nalgonda File:Suryapet Hi-Tech Bus Station.jpg|Suryapet Hi-Tech station References www.Nalgonda.info External links * Nalgonda.info * http://www.onefivenine.com/india/villag/NalgondaList of Villages in Nalgonda * * Nalgonda.org * Nalgonda District online * Nalgonda factfile at APOnline.gov.in * Nalgonda District Tourist Opportunities * Neelagiri to Nalgonda.page 160 Category:Districts of Andhra Pradesh Category:Nalgonda district